Senna jawa
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Miranda ma problemy z rozpoznaniem, co jest snem, a co rzeczywistością, a wszystko przez Shepard, która prześladuje ją nawet w nocy... Czy pierwszy oficer Normandii wreszcie zazna spokoju?


Leniwie obróciła się na drugi bok i w jednej chwili poczuła się całkowicie rozbudzona. Ktoś był w jej sypialni. Pilnowała się, by oddychać równo i w żaden sposób nie pokazać, że się obudziła. Bez celu przesunęła dłoń, by nie pozostać w podejrzliwym bezruchu, a jednoczenie starała się zlokalizować intruza. Czuła czyjś wzrok na swojej twarzy, ale powstrzymała się przed rozejrzeniem. Zamiast tego dyskretne wsunęła dłoń pod poduszkę, pozwalając biotyce rozejść się po jej ciele. Energia powoli pobudzała jej nerwy, muskała mięśnie, wyrywając je z sennego otępienia i zaczęła niespiesznie kumulować się w rękach. W czasie gdy moc zbierała się w jej ciele, próbowała wyczuć obecność intruza. Nieznacznie przesunęła głowę i niemal umknął jej cichy szelest dobiegający spod okna. Mimowolnie kącik jej ust uniósł się odrobinę z zadowoleniem. Gdy poczuła, że jest już gotowa do błyskawicznego ataku, gwałtownie poderwała się, biotyka zaiskrzyła, zalewając jej lewą rękę niebieskim blaskiem i momentalnie zamarła w bezruchu, gdy spojrzała prosto w zielone oczy komandor Shepard. Westchnęła ciężko, opuściła nieznacznie rękę, ale zaraz uniosła ją powrotem, by z rezygnacją zasłonić twarz. Opadła z powrotem na łóżko, mimowolnie okryła się dokładniej pościelą i dopiero wtedy spojrzała znów na uśmiechającą się szeroko kobietę, siedzącą wygodnie na jej sofie.

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co ty tu robisz? – syknęła z irytacją, jednocześnie mimowolnie lustrując wzrokiem Shepard. Zamiast zwyczajowego uniformu, jaki zapewnił jej Cerberus, miała na sobie zwykłą, czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i lśniącym w świetle gwiazd napisem „paris", sięgające kolan luźne, czarne spodenki z pojedynczym paskiem z boku i była boso. Siedziała w narożnej części, opierając się wygodnie, z jedną nogą ugiętą i opartą na sofie, a jej beztroska postawa sugerowała, że Shepard czuje się tam jak u siebie.

- Nic, oglądam gwiazdy – odparła, wzruszając ramionami i na dowód wyjrzała przez okno, by po chwili znów spojrzeć na Mirandę i uśmiechnąć się lekko.

- Równie dobrze możesz je oglądać gdzie indziej – warknęła Lawson, czując rosnącą złość. Owszem, podziwiała Shepard za jej czyny, za opanowanie, którym wykazywała się na polu walki, ale były takie chwile, gdy miała jej naprawdę dość. Teraz właśnie była jedna z takich chwil.

- Coś ty taka drażliwa?

- Shepard, do jasnej cholery, jest środek nocy, bez pozwolenia włamałaś się do mojego gabinetu i nie dajesz mi spać! Wytłumacz mi, jak mam w takiej sytuacji nie być drażliwa?

- Wypraszam sobie, nie włamałam się – zawołała Shepard oburzonym tonem. Miranda uniosła brew, spoglądając na nią z powątpiewaniem. Komandor odwróciła wzrok ku gwiazdom, odchrząknęła i przeczesała dłonią półdługie, kasztanowe włosy, jednocześnie odgarniając z twarzy niesforne kosmyki. – EDI mi otworzyła.

- Chyba będę musiała sobie z nią porozmawiać – prychnęła Miranda. – Skoro już to sobie wyjaśniłyśmy, możesz z łaski swojej wyjść i dać mi święty spokój.

Westchnęła ciężko, gdy Shepard nie odpowiedziała, ale jej złość odrobinę zmalała, gdy na twarzy komandor nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się powaga. Pomimo półmroku widziała, że coś ją gryzie, ale zaparła się i postanowiła, że nie zapyta co. Jeśli Shepard chciała podzielić się czymś, co leży jej na sercu, będzie musiała sama to z siebie wydusić, nie licząc na pomoc. Miranda nie była typem pocieszycielki, a zresztą i tak nikt jej się nigdy nie zwierzał, więc nie bardzo wiedziała, jak by się miała zachować w takiej sytuacji, dlatego wolała się nie pchać z własnej woli w coś takiego.

- Nie mogłam spać – powiedziała w końcu Shepard cichym głosem.

- Więc wpadłaś na cudowny pomysł, żeby mnie obudzić i zawracać mi głowę, żebyśmy jutro obie były niewyspane. Dziękuję ci bardzo – prychnęła, nim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

Komandor zaśmiała się cicho i oderwała wzrok od okna, by spojrzeć na nią z błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach.

- Wiesz, czasem potrafisz być zabawna.

W odpowiedzi posłała jej mordercze spojrzenie godne kroganina szykującego się do szarży. Ku jej rozpaczy Shepard roześmiała się głośniej i znów odgarnęła włosy z czoła. Miranda obserwowała ją podejrzliwie, gdy wstała, przeciągnęła się i podeszła powoli, by przysiąść na brzegu łóżka. Zwalczyła nagłą chęć odsunięcia się i z uporem pozostała na miejscu, mrużąc oczy z niezadowoleniem. Shepard jakby nie zauważyła jej rosnącej irytacji, oparła łokieć na kolanie, by podeprzeć dłonią podbródek, a w jej zielonych oczach błysnęła ciekawość. Nie spodobało jej się to.

- Co ci się śniło?

- A co cię to obchodzi? – rzuciła błyskawicznie, czując lekki niepokój, gdy uśmiech komandor poszerzył się wyraźnie.

- Jestem ciekawa.

- Wiesz, gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić tę ciekawość? – wycedziła z irytacją, a Shepard znów się roześmiała.

- Chyba się domyślam – odparła spokojnie i zaraz dodała coś, co sprawiło, że Miranda zamarła. – Uśmiechałaś się.

Obróciła błyskawicznie głowę, by wbić wzrok w ścianę, gdy poczuła, jak na jej policzki wkrada się delikatny rumieniec. Zaklęła w myślach. Prawie niezauważalnie potrząsnęła głową, a jej ciemne włosy zafalowały lekko, skrywając jej twarz przed czujnym wzrokiem komandor. Oczami wyobraźni ujrzała jej zadowolony uśmieszek i znów zaklęła. Nienawidziła okazywać przed innymi jakichkolwiek słabości, więc była tym bardziej wściekła, że Shepard przyłapała ją w chwili, gdy jej umysł był uśpiony i nie kontrolowała własnego ciała. W ciągu dnia – który zresztą był umowny, jako że nie byli w stanie określić pory dnia, pozostając poza orbitą jakiejkolwiek planety, więc stosowali się do czasu obowiązującego na Cytadeli – zawsze starała się pozostać opanowana i nie pokazywać przed innymi jakichkolwiek emocji – może prócz irytacji, która rosła z każdym co głupszym pomysłem załogi. Jedynie Shepard miała okazję oglądać jej chwilę załamania, gdy niewiele brakowało, a Oriana wpadłaby w zdradzieckie ręce ojca. I chociaż była wdzięczna za pomoc komandor i ośmieliła się pokazać przed nią, ile dla niej znaczyła ta pomoc, nie oznaczało to jeszcze, że będzie tolerowała zakłócanie jej snu i wpychanie nosa w prywatne sprawy, nawet jeśli robiła to dowodząca statkiem Shepard. Bezczelność pozostawała bezczelnością.

Usiadła gwałtownie, gdy kątem oka dostrzegła, że Shepard wykorzystała chwilę jej nieuwagi i teraz siedziała tuż obok niej. Czując zalewającą ją kolejną falę irytacji, uniosła rękę, by wskazać palcem drzwi. Bardzo szybko tego pożałowała, gdy pościel powoli zsunęła się, odsłaniając jej czarną bluzkę na ramiączkach, dokładnie dopasowaną do ciała.

- Tam jest wyjście – wycedziła, czując się naprawdę dziwnie, gdy Shepard niespiesznie zlustrowała ją wzrokiem. Ręka jej lekko zadrżała, kiedy komandor powiodła spojrzeniem wzdłuż jej ramienia, by zerknąć na drzwi, po czym jej wzrok wrócił tą samą drogą, by zatrzymać się na jej twarzy. Mimowolnie przełknęła ślinę, czując, jak bliska obecność Shepard zaczyna ją lekko przytłaczać.

- Chcesz mnie wyrzucić? Nie masz serca – rzuciła cicho komandor, uśmiechając się z lekkim rozbawieniem.

- A ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że mam?

- Nie, ale miałam cichą nadzieję, że moja załoga nie składa się z bezdusznych istot.

Prychnęła i niemal sekundę później zamarła, gdy Shepard przysunęła się bliżej i pochyliła, przykładając ucho do jej klatki piersiowej. Nie zauważyła, kiedy wstrzymała oddech, czując rozchodzącą się po jej ciele falę ciepła. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie ośmielił się zrobić niczego podobnego. Wprawdzie nie raz miała do czynienia z nabuzowanymi osobnikami płci męskiej, których życiowym celem najwyraźniej było złapanie jej za tyłek, czy gapienie się natrętnie w jej biust, ale z takimi zawsze sobie radziła bez najmniejszego problemu. To zaś, co ośmieliła się zrobić Shepard, całkowicie przeszło jej pojęcie. Zaskoczyła ją w takim stopniu, że nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie choćby słowa. Była w stanie jedynie wpatrywać się w nią w bezgranicznym zdumieniu. Kasztanowe włosy łaskotały jej odkrytą skórę, a ciepło bijące od policzka Shepard, wywoływało fale gorąca, które zalewały jej ciało raz po raz. Wrażenie było tak nowe i jednocześnie dziwne, że sama nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć.

- Co ty robisz? – wykrztusiła wreszcie po chwili, która zdawała się być wiecznością. Shepard machnęła ręką, by ją uciszyć.

- Shh… Słucham. – Zamilkła na moment. Miranda przełknęła mimowolnie ślinę, próbując zwalczyć nagłą suchość w ustach, gdy Shepard odsunęła się jedynie na tyle, by obrócić głowę i spojrzeć jej w twarz. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – A to ci dopiero, jednak masz serce.

Pomimo szoku, w jakim się znajdowała, nie potrafiła się powstrzymać przed wywróceniem oczami. Dużo bardziej by się jednak zdziwiła, jakby Shepard oznajmiła jej coś odwrotnego, bo swoim stwierdzeniem Ameryki nie odkryła. Miranda czuła bardzo wyraźnie, że ma serce we właściwym miejscu – ów organ łomotał z taką siłą i prędkością, jakby chciał wyrwać się z jej piersi. Wcale nie pomogło, gdy Shepard wyprostowała się powoli i przysunęła, by musnąć ustami jej czoło, jednocześnie przesuwając dłonią od ramienia, wzdłuż jej ręki. Czuła się jak sparaliżowana, samo nabranie oddechu było niewiarygodnym wysiłkiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś takiego. Chciała uciec, a jednocześnie przyciągnąć Shepard bliżej i nie wypuścić z objęć do końca wieczności. Krew szumiała jej w głowie, ciało zalewały fale oszałamiającego gorąca. Bez słowa sprzeciwu poddała się delikatnego dotykowi, gdy komandor chwyciła jej dłoń i niespiesznie nakłoniła ją do opuszczenia ręki. Nie potrafiła wykrztusić choćby słowa, a gdy Shepard odsunęła się po chwili, poczuła dziwny zawód. Uczucie było na tyle silne, że przez kilka kolejnych sekund zwyczajnie nie mogła wyjść z szoku.

Wreszcie zmusiła się, by przełknąć ślinę, obrócić głowę i spojrzeć na kobietę, która tymczasem położyła się tuż obok niej, przywłaszczając sobie połowę poduszki. Serce załomotało jej w piersi, gdy zerknęła na jej szczery uśmiech, a moment później niemal stanęło w miejscu, gdy w zielonych oczach dostrzegła trudne do określenia, ale bardzo silne emocje. Uniosła drżącą rękę do twarzy, niemal czując żar bijący od jej własnego ciała. Zamknęła oczy, próbując w jakikolwiek sposób zebrać się w sobie i dopiero po długiej chwili była w stanie wziąć głębszy oddech. Jednocześnie niemal zamarła, gdy niespodziewanie poczuła dotyk na ramieniu. Ostrożnie zerknęła przez palce na dłoń Shepard, a później na jej twarz, na której odbijał się niepokój.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – usłyszała jakby z oddali.

Zmusiła się, by kiwnąć głową i biorąc kolejny głęboki oddech, powoli opadła na łóżko, wbijając wzrok w sufit.

- Jesteś blada, na pewno…

- Nic mi nie jest – wykrztusiła z trudem. Sama nie potrafiła powiedzieć, co się z nią dzieje, więc jak miałaby to opisać komuś, kto tego nie czuł? – Nie sądzisz, że powinnaś już pójść?

- Nie mogę cię zostawić w takim stanie. Powinnam zabrać cię do doktor Chakwas, ale skoro twierdzisz, że wszystko w porządku, nie będę cię tam zaciągać siłą. Nie zmusisz mnie jednak, żebym zostawiła cię samą – Shepard dodała stanowczym głosem. – Poza tym… – Na jej twarzy pojawił się przebiegły uśmieszek, gdy pochyliła się, podpierając się na łokciu. Miranda przełknęła desperacko ślinę, gdy komandor oparła swoje czoło o jej. Zielone oczy zabłysły rozbawieniem przemieszanym z ciekawością. – Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

Nie czuła już tych dziwnych emocji, których nie potrafiła określić – teraz zalewała ją rosnąca w błyskawicznym tempie panika. Miała wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a wszystko co zbudowała, mur odgradzający ją od innych śmiertelników, samokontrola pozwalająca jej zachować opanowanie, wszystko runie w jednej chwili, odsłaniając ją całkowicie. Panicznie się tego bała, zbyt długo pracowała nad sobą, by wszystko to legło w gruzach w jednej krótkiej chwili. Shepard musiała zauważyć, że lada moment sytuacja może się wymknąć spod kontroli, bo powoli się odsunęła. Przez chwilę przyglądała się uważnie Mirandzie z góry, nim położyła się z powrotem obok.

- Wiesz – zaczęła tak poważnym tonem, że Miranda przygryzła wargę, spodziewając się wielkiej wagi oświadczenia. – Zawsze chciałam mieć kota.

Na kilka długich chwil zapadła głęboka cisza. Odniosła nieodparte wrażenie, że się przesłyszała. Obróciła powoli głowę, by spojrzeć na nią podejrzliwie, ale dostrzegła na jej twarzy jedynie powagę i czystą szczerość.

- Co to ma do rzeczy? – wykrztusiła niepewnie.

Shepard zerknęła na nią poważnie, by za chwilę uśmiechnąć się rozbrajająco.

- Niemożliwe! A już sądziłam, że nie nagle straciłaś zdolność wysławiania się – zawołała wesoło.

Mirandzie opadły ręce. Jednocześnie chciała palnąć się w czoło i wyrzucić irytującą komandor za drzwi, ale w końcu ograniczyła się do szturchnięcia ją łokciem. Nie siląc się na delikatność, rzecz jasna.

- Nie bij mnie, bo ci oddam!

- Chciałabym to zobaczyć – prychnęła, załamując się nad dziecinnym zachowaniem kobiety. Czuła jednak, że udało jej się odzyskać równowagę i spokój ducha i podświadomie wiedziała, że to zasługa Shepard. Nie miała jednak zamiaru jej za to dziękować, bo w końcu to przez nią pojawiła się ta cała sytuacja. Gdyby od początku zachowywała się stosownie do swojego wieku, _zanudziłabyś się na tym statku_, dokończył jakiś głosik w jej głowie.

Zamarła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że tak było w istocie. Od początku jej pobytu na Normandii wciąż coś się działo, w większości z powodu Shepard i jej, czasami dziwnych, pomysłów na urozmaicanie czasu. Nie raz pracowała w laboratoriach z różnymi ludźmi, ale wszędzie działał ten sam schemat – praca, odpoczynek, praca, odpoczynek i tak na okrągło. Natomiast na Normandii czas podzielony był zupełnie inaczej – prócz obowiązków każdy mógł liczyć na trochę rozrywki. Shepard zawsze była gotowa poświęcić chociaż trochę czasu dla każdego jednego członka załogi i starała się ze wszystkich sił, by udzielić pomocy każdemu, kto jej potrzebował.

Poczuła nagle delikatne muśnięcie na ramieniu i zadrżała, czując niemalże iskry przepływające przez jej ciało. Zerknęła na Shepard, która opierała się na łokciu i z lekkim uśmiechem wodziła palcami po jej ręce, nieświadomie wywołując kolejne fale ciepła. Przez moment zastanawiała się, czy komandor zdaje sobie sprawę, jak taki delikatny dotyk na nią działa, ale w zielonych oczach nie było niczego, co by na to wskazywało. Chociaż wiedziała, że powinna zatrzymać jej rękę i nie pozwalać na taką poufałość, zbyt dużą przyjemność odczuwała, by to przerwać.

- Powiesz mi w końcu? – zapytała wreszcie Shepard, przesuwając odrobinę rękę, by musnąć jej bark i obojczyk. Uniosła brew, spoglądając na nią pytająco, a kobieta zaśmiała się cicho i zahaczyła palcami o jej szyję. – Co ci się śniło?

Zacisnęła zęby i z trudem przełknęła ślinę, czując ten irytujący, delikatny dotyk na jednym z bardziej wrażliwych miejsc jej ciała. Powinna zebrać się w sobie i zwyczajnie wywalić ją za drzwi, tym bardziej, że kątem oka dostrzegła jej lekko uniesioną brew, gdy nie była w stanie powstrzymać drżenia mięśni pod jej dotykiem, ale nie potrafiła. Do tej pory nie była świadoma, jak bardzo brakuje jej bliskości drugiej osoby. Spojrzała prosto w błyszczące szczerością zielone oczy i po chwili wahania poddała się. Obróciła głowę, by spojrzeć w sufit, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na błądzące po jej szyi palce.

- Oriana – westchnęła cicho. – Śniła mi się Oriana. Było już po wszystkim, udało ci się pokonać Żniwiarzy, w galaktyce zapanował pokój, a ja… poleciałam na Ziemię, spotkać się z siostrą. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, przypominając sobie wszystkie szczegóły ze snu. – To było lato, piękny, gorący dzień. Wynajęłyśmy pokój w hotelu na morzem, ale było za ciepło, żeby tkwić w budynku, więc wyszły na zewnątrz. Mieli tam basen z delfinami. Dałam się namówić, żebyśmy poszły popływać. W sumie zawsze chciałam zrobić coś takiego, nie musząc się jednocześnie przejmować niczym związanym z galaktyką – dodała cichej, jakby do siebie i zamilkła na chwilę. – A później – pojęła znów i spojrzała potępiająco na Shepard – nie wiem, co się działo, bo ktoś się na mnie gapił i nie dał mi spać.

Komandor roześmiała się głośno. Miranda mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się znów, słysząc ten przyjemny dźwięk, jakimi był jej śmiech. Jak już zdążyła zauważyć, Shepard należała do takich ludzi, przy których czasami zachowanie powagi graniczyło z cudem. Jej śmiech potrafił być zaraźliwy i nie raz Normandia aż dźwięczała od wesołości całej załogi. Nie mogła się nadziwić, jak jednej osobie udało się przekonać do siebie tylu przedstawicieli różnych ras i sprawić, że wszyscy czuli się poniekąd z nią związani. Z daleka było widać, że każdy członek załogi jest gotów poświęć własne życie za Shepard.

- Shepard… – Chwyciła ją za nadgarstek, by zatrzymać jej rękę. – Dlaczego tu przyszłaś? – zapytała poważnie, spoglądając prosto w zielone oczy, w których pojawiło się lekkie zdziwienie.

- Mówiłam ci już, nie mogłam spać…

- Nie. Dlaczego przyszłaś do mnie? – Poczuła coś w rodzaju niepokoju, gdy na twarzy Shepard pojawiła się znów powaga i kobieta na chwilę odwróciła wzrok. – Większość osób na tym statku byłaby cała szczęśliwa, że zawracasz im głowę nawet w nocy i ty doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Więc dlaczego przyszłaś tutaj?

- Może chciałam się przekonać, czy jak śpisz, też jesteś taką bryłą lodu? A może z twojego okna jest najlepszy widok na gwiazdy? Albo inni już wyrzucili mnie od siebie? Albo po prostu masz wygodniejszą sofę? Albo mi się podobasz? Możesz sobie wybrać, który powód najbardziej ci odpowiada – dodała z psotnym uśmiechem.

Miranda zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Była prawie pewna, że ta ostatnia możliwość była bezczelnym żartem, ale jakaś część niej chciała wierzyć, że to mogła być prawda. Wprawdzie to byłoby kompletnie absurdalne i nielogiczne, ale zdążyła się już nauczyć, że mało co w życiu jest naprawdę logiczne.

Obserwowała podejrzliwie Shepard, gdy ta położyła się z powrotem na plecach, wsuwając dłoń pod głowę i przymknęła oczy, jakby była u siebie. Prychnęła, kręcąc nieznacznie głową. Nie po raz pierwszy nie potrafiła jej zrozumieć. Chociaż starała się ze wszystkich sił, nie umiała wejść jej do głowy i wyczytać, o cóż może jej chodzić. Mówią, że oczy są zwierciadłem duszy, ale jeśli tak było naprawdę, Shepard musiała mieć w oczach lustro fenickie. Rzadko kiedy udało jej się dobrze wyczytać z tych zielonych oczu emocje. Chwilami miała wrażenie, że komandor za żartami i głupimi pomysłami chowała strach i jakieś silniejsze, negatywne uczucia. Tak jakby chciała podbudować morale załogi, nie pokazując po sobie, że na nią najbardziej działa ich misja. Wpatrując się teraz w jej spokojną twarz, zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, by ktoś był bardziej skryty od niej. By ktoś był tak doskonałym aktorem, żeby wodzić za nos praktycznie wszystkich – łącznie z Przymierzem i Człowiekiem Iluzją.

- Shepard – odezwała się cicho, ale komandor w żaden sposób nie zareagowała. – Shepard – spróbowała znów, poszturchując ją lekko.

Ku jej ogromnemu zdumieniu kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i obróciła się na bok, by objąć ją mocno w talii i wtulić twarz w jej ramię. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund niemal nie potrafiła się poruszyć. Z obawą spojrzała na Shepard, która uśmiechnęła się lekko i przytuliła do niej mocniej. Wzięła głęboki oddech i ostrożnie chwyciła jej nadgarstek. Zdołała unieść jej ramię raptem na dwa centymetry, nim komandor skrzywiła się, uwolniła błyskawicznie rękę i zacieśniła uścisk, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nigdzie się nie wybiera. Po krótkiej chwili dostrzegła na jej twarzy błogi spokój i mało brakowało, a roześmiałaby się nerwowo. Zachowanie Shepard w tym momencie całkowicie przeszło jej pojęcie. Byłaby w stanie to zrozumieć, gdyby komandor zrobiła to świadomie i z premedytacją. Chociaż może to i lepiej, że śniła – Miranda nie musiała przed nią ukrywać kompletnego szoku, w jakim się właśnie znajdowała. Jednocześnie chciało jej się śmiać i panikować. Część jej umysłu wrzeszczała w niebogłosy, że powinna uciekać jak najdalej, ale druga część napawała się absurdalnym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, jakie dawały silne objęcia Shepard.

Westchnęła wreszcie i zamknęła oczy, próbując oczyścić umysł i wyobrazić sobie, że jest sama. Wciąż jednak słyszała cichy, regularny oddech Shepard, który powoli wciągał ją w krainę snów i beztroski. Wreszcie zasnęła, nieświadoma uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej twarzy.

Leniwie obróciła się na plecy i przeciągnęła z lubością. Dawno nie spała tak dobrze i aż jej się nie chciało wstawać. Mogła leżeć tak cały błogi dzień, relaksując się i nie myśląc o obowiązkach, które ją czekały. Niestety, nie należała do ludzi, którzy przekładają przyjemność nad powinności. Podniosła się więc powoli i lekkim zdziwieniem spojrzała w bok na puste łóżko. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem. Rzadko kiedy miewała absurdalne sny, ale ten dzisiejszy bił na głowę wszystkie inne. W dodatku był tak realistyczny, że była gotowa przysiąc, że Shepard spała w jej łóżku.

Śmiejąc się cicho, wstała, przeciągnęła się znów i zrobiła kilka skłonów, by rozgrzać mięśnie, po czym niespiesznie skierowała się do łazienki. Bycie pierwszym oficerem Normandii miało swoje plusy – jednym z większych było posiadanie własnej łazienki, której nie musiała dzielić z resztą załogi, obawiając się na przykład, że ktoś wejdzie, podczas gdy będzie brała prysznic. Mogła ze spokojem zrelaksować się pod strugami ciepłej wody, przez kilka błogich minut nie przejmując się nikim ani niczym, tak jak to robiła w tej chwili. Gorąca woda lekko parzyła jej skórę i przyjemnie rozgrzewała zaspane ciało. Przeczesując palcami włosy, zaśmiała się znów, powoli przypominając sobie kolejne fragmenty snu. Musiała pogratulować swojej wyobraźni, Shepard zachowywała się prawie dokładnie jak na co dzień – nie wspominając już o tym, że ten strój, który zastąpił mundur Cerberusa, w jakiś dziwny sposób do niej pasował i sprawiał, że była bardziej pociągająca.

Z uśmiechem zakręciła wodę i sięgnęła po ręcznik. Wytarła się dokładnie, wciąż mając przed oczami fragmenty ze snu. Niespiesznie założyła bieliznę i sięgała właśnie po swój uniform, gdy usłyszała cichy syk otwieranych drzwi.

- Lawson?

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, słysząc znajomy głos Shepard.

- Pięć minut! – zawołała.

Spokojnie ubrała się, niespiesznie zapinając zamek i przeczesała znów włosy. Zerknęła szybko w lustro i zadowolona z efektu ruszyła do drzwi, zgarniając po drodze z szafki swoje czarno-białe rękawiczki, z którymi się nie rozstawała. Zakładając je niespiesznie, przekroczyła próg, by zatrzymać się w pół kroku, gdy dostrzegła Shepard rozłożoną bezczelnie na jej fotelu.

- W czym mogę pomóc, pani komandor? – zapytała z ledwie słyszalną kpiną w głosie.

Shepard niespiesznie obróciła się z fotelem, by spojrzeć na nią z uniesioną brwią. Miranda poczuła się co najmniej dziwnie, gdy komandor wyraźnie zlustrowała ją wzrokiem. By nie tracić pewności siebie, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała na nią z góry. Shepard odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Chwyciła leżący na biurku datapad i rzuciła jej bez ostrzeżenia. Miranda złapała go bez najmniejszego problemu. Przeczytała szybko krótki raport i spojrzała na komandor z uniesioną brwią.

- Niech zgadnę, Zbieracze na razie schodzą na dalszy plan, żebyśmy mogli rzucić się do sprawdzenia niepokojącego sygnału dobiegającego z pobliskiej planety, mam rację?

Shepard roześmiała się, ale przytaknęła. Rozsiadła się wygodniej, splatając dłonie za głową.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że spokojnie polecę dalej, kiedy może się okazać, że stacja badawcza Przymierza dostała napadnięta przez gethy? Jakby nie patrzeć jestem pierwszym ludzkim Widmem, więc moim obowiązkiem jest pilnowanie porządku w galaktyce i reprezentowanie ludzkości.

- Właściwie jesteś pierwszym ludzkim Widmem po raz drugi – sprostowała Miranda z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. – Pozwól, że ci przypomnę, że straciłaś ten status, kiedy zginęłaś.

- Jeszcze o tym nie zapomniałam – mruknęła Shepard, zgrywając obrażoną. Błyskawicznie jednak uśmiechnęła się z powrotem.

- Jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego przyfatygowałaś się tutaj osobiście, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć?

- Tak. Chciałam cię poinformować, że lecisz tam ze mną i z Garrusem, więc za godzinę chcę cię widzieć przy promie.

Westchnęła nieznacznie, ale kiwnęła głową i odrzuciła datapad, którego Shepard nawet nie próbowała złapać. Zerknęła jedynie, gdy wylądował jej na kolanach i podniosła go leniwie, by nie spadł, kiedy wstała.

- Czemu nie było cię na śniadaniu? – zapytała niespodziewanie, a Miranda spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Przecież śniadanie jest za pół…

- Było dwie godziny temu.

Oczy rozszerzyły jej się ze zdumienia, gdy dotarł do niej sens słów komandor. Obróciła się gwałtownie, by spojrzeć na stojący przy łóżku budzik i wprost nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło jej się zaspać, zawsze budziła się punktualnie, a czasem nawet kilka minut wcześniej. Nie była w stanie pojąć, jak to się stało, że jej organizm nagle się zbuntował i wykradł jej ponad dwie godziny, które powinna była spędzić zajmując się obowiązkami pierwszego oficera.

- Shepard, przepraszam, nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało – wykrztusiła wreszcie, walcząc z szokiem. – Już się biorę za raporty, obiecuję, że wszystko będziesz miała na czas…

- Hej, hej, hej, spokojnie! – zawołała Shepard, podchodząc do niej szybko. Położyła dłonie na jej ramionach i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. – Spokojnie – powtórzyła. – Nie gniewam się, że potrzebowałaś trochę więcej snu, każdemu się przecież zdarza. Sama dzisiaj miałam problemy z zaśnięciem i też nie wstałam tak wcześnie jak powinnam, więc się nie przejmuj. I zamiast zawracać sobie głowę raportami, którym się nic nie stanie, jak jeszcze kilka minut poczekają, powinnaś lepiej usiąść i coś zjeść – dodała z uśmiechem i obejmując jej ramiona, zaprowadziła ją do biurka i posadziła na fotelu, przysuwając bliżej czekający na blacie talerz ze śniadaniem.

Miranda spojrzała na nią z niedowierzeniem, a Shepard uśmiechnęła się szerzej i gestem zachęciła ją do spróbowania. Zerknęła z powrotem na talerz, przyglądając się czemuś, co niepokojąco przypominało ziemską jajecznicę. Po chwili z mroków jej lekko otępiałego umysłu wyłoniło się wspomnienie wydarzenia z przed tygodnia, gdy to Shepard niemal błagała Ruperta, by chociaż raz przygotował jej zwykłą jajecznicę ze „zwykłych, pieprzonych jajek".

- Shepard… Jesteś nienormalna.

- Do usług i polecam się na przyszłość – odparła komandor bez wahania. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej i poklepała ją po ramieniu. – A teraz smacznego i widzę cię za godzinę przy promie – rzuciła wesoło, obracając się w stronę drzwi.

Po jej wyjściu Miranda jeszcze przez kilka chwil siedziała, wpatrując się tępo w stojący przed nią talerz. Nie po raz pierwszy – i pewnie nie ostatni – Shepard zaskoczyła ją na całej linii. W końcu kto normalny zachowuje się tak, jak ona i przynosi swoim podwładnym śniadanie niemal do łóżka?

Z roztargnieniem przeczesała włosy, pokręciła głową i zaśmiała się cicho, nim sięgnęła po widelec, by ostrożnie spróbować zachęcająco wyglądającego posiłku.

Zacisnęła mocniej palce na swoim działku ręcznym M-6 Kat i wychyliła się zza ściany, by dwoma śmiercionośnymi strzałami unieszkodliwić zbliżające się gethy. Celne trafienia prosto w głowę powaliły dwie maszyny, ale ich miejsce natychmiast zajęły kolejne. Schowała się z powrotem, klnąc cicho pod nosem. Nie pierwszy raz żałowała, że nie namówiła Shepard, by zabrać do tej stacji badawczej Grunta. Kroganin ze swoją ciężką strzelbą raz dwa zrobiłby spustoszenie w szeregach gethów.

Mimowolnie przysunęła się bliżej ściany, gdy usłyszała świst pocisków tuż obok. Zaklęła w myślach i odszukała wzrokiem Shepard i Garrusa, by sprawdzić jak sobie radzą. Komandor kucała właśnie za metalową skrzynią, by za chwilę poderwać się, wypuścić kilka serii z pistoletu automatycznego i schować się z powrotem, nim jeszcze ciała przeciwników upadły bezwładnie na ziemię. Archanioł ze swojego stanowiska na podwyższeniu zaśmiał się, kiedy kolejny celny strzał karabinu snajperskiego powalił na raz dwa gethy.

Przeszedł ją przyjemny dreszcz, gdy moc zebrała się w jej organizmie i powędrowała do ręki, zalewając ją błękitem. Błyskawicznie wychyliła się ze swojej kryjówki i uniosła biotyką pobliskie roboty, by cisnąć nimi o podłogę z miażdżącą siłą. Schowała się z powrotem, nim dosięgły ją pociski i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Shepard posyła kolejną falą biotyki następne gethy w daleki koniec korytarza. Przeładowała pistolet i wyjrzała zza osłony, by z zadowoleniem zauważyć, że liczba gethów uległa znacznemu zmniejszeniu. Spokojnie strzeliła w najbliższego, tym samym redukując tę liczbę do trzech. Z satysfakcją spojrzała na Shepard, która spokojnie wstała, by zniszczyć ostatnie maszyny kilkoma strzałami, i momentalnie uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, gdy dostrzegła czerwony punkcik lasera tuż nad prawą brwią komandor.

- Shepard! – krzyknęła i bez namysłu wyskoczyła ze swojej kryjówki, odsłaniając się tym samym przed gethami.

Miała wrażenie, że świat wokół niej zwolnił. Dwa pociski świsnęły jej nad głową, ale nie zatrzymała się, a wręcz przyspieszyła, by moment później z impetem wpaść na Shepard, która zdążyła jedynie nieznacznie obrócić głowę. Jakby z daleka usłyszała świst pocisku tuż przy uchu i jednocześnie jej policzek zapłonął gorącem. W następnej sekundzie upadły już z hukiem na twardą, metalową podłogę. Błyskawicznie zerwała się i przykucnęła za skrzynią, ostrożnie rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu przeklętego snajpera. Z oddali rozległ się głośny szczęk, gdy po kolei trzy martwe ciała gethów zwaliły się bezwładnie na posadzkę za sprawą celnych strzałów Garrusa. Wychyliła się mocniej zza skrzyni i niemal natychmiast dostrzegła na końcu korytarza przykucniętą sylwetkę snajpera. Zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy i poderwała się, by jednym ruchem ręki unieść go pod sam sufit i zaraz potem cisnąć nim o podłogę z ogłuszającym zgrzytem rozdzieranego metalu. Z boku Garrus zagwizdał z uznaniem.

- To było spektakularne – mruknął cicho, zeskakując niespiesznie z kładki.

Miranda wzięła głębszy oddech i obróciła się do Shepard. Kobieta opierała się o skrzynię i przyglądała jej się z uwagą.

- Krwawisz – powiedziała cicho.

- Nic mi nie jest – mruknęła Lawson, ścierając spływającą po jej twarzy gorącą krew.

- Właśnie widzę – prychnęła Shepard.

Umocowała pistolet na biodrze i podeszła do niej wolno, utykając nieznacznie. Miranda już otworzyła usta, by to skomentować, ale została momentalnie uciszona gestem. Westchnęła ciężko i skrzyżowała ręce, przyglądając się niechętnie jak komandor zatrzymała się tuż obok, ściągnęła szybko rękawice i wyciągnęła pudełko z medi-żelem.

- Shepard…

- Zamknij się, Lawson – mruknęła komandor, nabierając palcami trochę żelu. Miranda westchnęła znów i przymknęła oczy, gdy Shepard ostrożnie nałożyła specyfik na palące rozcięcie. Momentalnie ogarnęło ją uczucie ulgi, a silne pieczenie znacznie osłabło. – Dzięki. Za uratowanie mi skóry.

- Ktoś to musi robić – wzruszyła ramionami, ale mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Było jej dziwnie przyjemnie, czując delikatny dotyk Shepard. Przed oczami stanęły jej obrazy ze snu, ale, na szczęście, nim zdążyła się zatracić w tej wizji, komandor odsunęła się. Uniosła powieki, by spojrzeć spokojnie na jej nieznaczny uśmiech i zmarszczyła brwi na widok podejrzanego błysku w zielonych oczach. Nim zdążyła przyjrzeć się jej uważniej, Shepard z powrotem spoważniała.

- No, nie ma co czekać, mamy jeszcze dwa pomieszczenia do sprawdzenia – oznajmiła, chowając pudełeczko z medi-żelem i sięgając po rękawice. – Garrus, zostaniesz na korytarzu i będziesz nas osłaniał z dystansu. – Turianin kiwnął głową, przeładowując swój karabin snajperski. – Miranda… Po prostu nie daj się zestrzelić.

Lawson spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale również kiwnęła głową, gdy Shepard spojrzała na nią, a w jej oczach pojawiła się powaga. Próbując na powrót się skupić, sprawdziła pochłaniacze ciepła w pistolecie, ale jej myśl wciąż uciekały, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie dostała normalnego rozkazu. Chociaż bardzo ją to ciekawiło, bez słowa podążyła za Shepard, gdy ta dała znak do działania.

Obudziła się z wrażeniem, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Niespiesznie odwróciła się na drugi bok i czując rosnącą w zawrotnym tempie podejrzliwość, uniosła powieki… I momentalnie zamknęła je z powrotem z westchnięciem. Obróciła się spokojnie na plecy i spojrzała w sufit.

- Shepard, mogę wiedzieć, co robisz na mojej sofie w środku nocy?

Dobiegł ją cichy śmiech, a zaraz po nim rozbrzmiał rozbawiony głos komandor.

- Nic, oglądam gwiazdy.

Miranda zamarła na ułamek sekundy, po czym gwałtownie obróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na nią podejrzliwie. Shepard miała na sobie dokładnie taki sam strój jak w jej śnie i siedziała w identycznej, leniwej pozycji, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby czuła się tam jak u siebie. _Déjà vu__, _przemknęło jej przez myśl. _To sen. Na pewno kolejny bzdurny sen._

- Wiesz, że równie dobrze możesz je oglądać je na przykład na pokładzie obserwacyjnym. Jestem pewna, że tam jest jeszcze lepszy widok – powiedziała spokojnie i uniosła niepewnie brew, gdy Shepard uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

- Ale tu się wygodniej siedzi – padła błyskawiczna odpowiedź.

Miranda, nie po raz pierwszy załamana tokiem myślenia komandor, zasłoniła dłonią twarz, zastanawiając się jednocześnie czym zawiniła, by była tak perfidnie prześladowana nawet podczas snu. Sama była jednak zdumiona, że nie czuła złości. Może to przez świadomość, że nie dzieje się to naprawdę, a może ta swego rodzaju opiekuńczość, jaką Shepard wykazała się w czasie walki z gethami, miała jakiś wpływ na jej odczucia.

- Co ci się śniło? – zapytała niespodziewanie komandor, a gdy Miranda znów na nią spojrzała, siedziała już na brzegu jej łóżka, opierając łokieć na kolanie i podpierając dłonią głowę.

Mimowolnie przełknęła ślinę, odczuwając lekki niepokój. Ta cała sytuacja powoli przestawała przypominać zwykłe déjà vu. Nawet zielone oczy Shepard, wpatrujące się w nią z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, zdawały się być zbyt rzeczywiste na zwykły sen. Uparcie jednak nie odsunęła się, a w myślach szybko odliczyła do pięciu, by wziąć się w garść. _To sen!_, powtórzyła w duchu.

- Nie będę ci się zwierzać z moich snów – wycedziła stanowczo, jakby próbując samą siebie przekonać, że nie powinna tego robić.

Komandor zaśmiała się cicho, a w jej głowie pojawiło się niepokojące wrażenie, że to może jednak nie być snem. Jakby nie patrzeć, śniąc, nie powinna myśleć o tym, co się dzieje, ani tym bardziej zastanawiać się nad całą sytuacją. Nim jednak zdążyła się oswoić z tą nową myślą, Shepard swobodnie położyła się obok niej, opierając się na łokciu, by móc spoglądać na nią z góry. Uniosła dłoń i musnęła palcami cienki ślad na policzku Mirandy, który pozostał po strzale snajpera gethów. Lawson mimowolnie przymknęła oczy, gdy delikatny dotyk przeniósł się na jej wyjątkowo wrażliwą szyję. Czuła przyjemne dreszcze, przechodzące przez jej ciało i w znacznym stopniu utrudniające myślenie.

- Na pewno mi nie powiesz? – zapytała cicho Shepard głosem dźwięczącym rozbawieniem.

Pokręciła głową i złapała ją za nadgarstek, by zatrzymać jej dłoń, zmierzającą właśnie do obojczyka. Przełknęła ślinę, zwalczając nagłą suchość w ustach i zmusiła się, by na nią spojrzeć. Zielone oczy błyszczały czymś, czego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować, ale co sprawiło, że zadrżała, gdy przez jej ciało przepłynęła przyjemna fala gorąca.

- Shepard, wyjdź stąd – wykrztusiła cicho, ale bez przekonania.

- Musiałabyś mnie do tego przekonać – mruknęła komandor, pochylając się, by oprzeć swoje czoło o jej. – Czemu chcesz, żebym poszła? – zapytała cicho.

Miranda nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku od jej oczu. W półmroku zdawały się być niemal czarne, ale jednocześnie był w nich jakiś blask, który rozgrzewał ją od wewnątrz i sprawiał, że za nic nie chciała pozwolić jej odejść. Była w pełni świadoma, że to jest całkowicie absurdalne, ale tak bliska obecność Shepard nie pozwalała jej myśleć rozsądnie. Zupełnie jakby pod wpływem jej osobowości, logika, którą zawsze się kierowała, nagle przestawała mieć znaczenie, a liczyły się spontaniczne decyzje.

- Odpowiesz mi?

Pytanie odbiło się echem w jej głowie i prawie równocześnie odpłynęło, nie pozostawiając po sobie śladu w jej umyśle. Czuła się przytłoczona, nie potrafiła zebrać myśli. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje, ale miała wrażenie, jakby nagle znalazła się w innym świecie, gdzie nic się nie liczyło. Nic, prócz tego, by być jak najbliżej Shepard.

Nie wiedziała kiedy jej ręka sama przesunęła się po ramieniu kobiety, by zatrzymać się na chwilę na jej karku, a później wpleść palce w kasztanowe włosy. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, co nią kierowało w chwili, gdy przyciągnęła ją bliżej i delikatnie musnęła wargami jej usta. Nie była w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego ten delikatny pocałunek przerodził się nagle w coś głębszego, żywszego, bardziej natarczywego. Czuła niemal żywy płomień w łaknących tlenu płucach, ale nie potrafiła się od niej oderwać. Zadrżała, gdy otoczyły ją ramiona Shepard, niemal dusząc ją w silnym uścisku. Półświadomie objęła ją równie mocno, wbijając palce w jej bark. Wreszcie oderwała się od jej ust, zmuszona przez własny organizm. Gwałtownie zaczerpnęła tchu, czego nie ułatwiały jej silne objęcia Widma i sam fakt, że Shepard praktycznie przygniatała ją do materaca. Z lekką obawą otworzyła oczy, które nie wiedziała nawet kiedy zamknęła i odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc jej przymknięte powieki. Oddychanie wyraźnie sprawiało jej równie duży problem. Mirandzie zawirowało w głowie, gdy Shepard nagle spojrzała na nią, a jej tęczówki aż lśniły od emocji.

- Chyba… powinnaś już iść – wykrztusiła, czując nagły i niczym nie spowodowany niepokój. Na twarzy komandor pojawił się pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek.

- Zapomnij – prychnęła. Ku zdumieniu Mirandy, odsunęła się, ale najwyraźniej tylko po to, by wślizgnąć się pod kołdrę i przytulić ją mocno. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że teraz się mnie pozbędziesz – szepnęła jej na ucho, znów wywołując dreszcz przeszywający całe ciało.

- Shepard…

- Zamknij się, Lawson – mruknęła leniwie. – Zamknij się i spróbuj zasnąć. To był długi, pełen wrażeń dzień, należy ci się trochę odpoczynku.

Miranda spojrzała na nią niepewnie, ale w duchu przyznała jej rację. Czuła się wyjątkowo zmęczona, zarówno walką z gethami jak i emocjami, które ją zalewały. Z jednej strony chciała uciec gdzieś daleko, gdzie mogłaby zostać sama, ale z drugiej dobrze się czuła przy Shepard, a jej silne objęcia dawały ukojenie i to absurdalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jej cichy szept przy uchu dodatkowo koił i uspokajał, zachęcając, by pozwoliła swojemu umysłowi odpłynąć w krainę snów i marzeń. Powieki same z siebie jej opadły i odruchowo obróciła się na bok, układając się wygodniej. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, gdy Shepard bez wahania objęła ją mocniej. Nie wiedziała, skąd się to bierze, ale była pewna, że tej nocy będzie jej się spało naprawdę dobrze.

- Ach, byłabym zapomniała – odezwała się znów Shepard. Odgarnęła jej włosy z twarzy i uniosła nieznacznie głowę, by szepnąć jej do ucha coś, co sprawiło, że w jednej chwili zamarła w szoku i niedowierzaniu. – Dzisiaj też się uśmiechałaś.


End file.
